Bed of Lies
by Elissahara30
Summary: Hoping for a normal life after France, Stephanie has to uncover dangerous secrets in order to prove Ranger's innocence. Sequel to Finding Yesterday
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:  _**_The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story.  The story line is mine. _

**_Sequel to:  Finding Yesterday_**

**_Warning: Angst and High Drama_**

Bed of Lies

Chapter 1

By Elissahara30

**Point Pleasant****, New Jersey**

Every little girl dreams about her wedding in the Burg.  Big, beautiful and everyone in deep envy.  My first marriage hit the Burg with white and taffeta to spare.  And in six months time my divorce was an even bigger spectacle as I had caught Dickie play hide the salami with Joyce Bernhardt.

My second wedding was quiet and unassuming.  The Mediterranean breeze caressing my skin as I wore a light yellow dress and simple strappy sandals, while standing on a white terrace in Portopalo di Capo Passero, Sicily.  Pledging my heart to my very own man of mystery, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, my Ranger, who I would follow any where.

And here I was walking down another beach at another wedding in a different part of the world.  My eyes met Joe's as I got closer to the rose trellised alter and smiled softly.  I moved aside as the music changed to the wedding march and everyone turned to watch as the bride came down the isle.

Monica Dubois, the woman who ultimately stole Joe's heart.  Tall, lithe and exotic were the best things to describe her.  She kept pace with Joe and didn't mind the fact that he was a cop.  They had met while I was away and I couldn't be happier for him.  Joe deserved a woman who needed him.

I still couldn't get over my surprise when she asked me to be one of her bridesmaids.  How many ex-girlfriends do you ask to be in your wedding?  Monica was easy to like and I can see why Joe wanted to marry her.

I stood through the ceremony and listened to Joe and Monica exchange vows and I smiled again thinking about Ranger.  The week leading up to the wedding was a bit lonely as Ranger had to be in Miami dealing with business.  

It's been an amazing two years since France.  Getting married, returning to the states.  Dealing with my family as I come back from disappearing for a year and half, married to a man everyone thought was dead.  My mother denied me desert and home cooked meals for two months and never once forgot to tell me how much I had worried everyone.  To try to make it up to her I had a reception at the Hall.  Ranger bore it all with grace and kept me sane when I wanted to run away when the guest list kept getting bigger.

We survived and then worked on getting RangeMan back out of the hands of the SGO.  That took a lot of wrangling and maneuvering on Ranger's part.  But as of six month's ago, Ranger had his business back under his control and everything was as back as it should be, mostly.  Some things never got back to normal and that was because I couldn't forget what happened and how much everything had changed me.

But life went on and so did I.

I tuned back into the wedding as the priest declared Joe and Monica husband and wife and smiled as the made their way back down the isle.  I followed everyone across the sand to the large beach house where the reception was going to be held.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Manoso do you have a minute?" asked a short man in an ugly brown suit, floppy hair and glasses.

"Yes," I said as I waved at some of the people who walked by us, "Can I help you?"

The man fished a card out of his coat pocket and handed it to me, "My name is Kevin Davers," he said calmly.

I looked at the card and frowned: Kevin Davers – National Security Agency.  "What is this about?"

"I was hoping you could come with me and answer some questions regarding what happened in Paris," he said.  "Some Intel has come up that I need your input on.  I was hoping you could help us get a better picture of what actually took place?"

What?  "I'm sorry but this is not the time to be discussing this," I pointed toward the house in front of us and turned around and kept walking.

"Mrs. Manoso you're not grasping the seriousness of the situation." Davers said with clear impatience as grasped my arm.

I pulled my arm from his grip, "No I don't think you understand," I gritted out between clenched teeth, "I'm not in the spy business, and if you really need someone to enlighten you on your Intel, then go find them.  It is most certainly not me."

I turned and started back toward the beach house and the wedding reception as he said, "Douglas told me you would cooperate."

I stopped and took in a deep breath; I hadn't heard his name in over two years.  After the events in France and getting Ranger back I didn't want to look back on the horrible year and a half I spent with DM.  "Then you should have listened to him and not waste your time coming to New Jersey."

"Certain events have come to light recently that I think you would find that you really need to know," Davers continued, "The Christian has been spotted in Middle East."

I slowly turned and looked back at Davers, "And why in the hell would you believe I would really care," I said.  "I think my husband would a better person to speak to regarding what needs to be done with The Christian, not me."

Davers flashed me a tense smile, "Mrs. Manoso along with the return of The Christian other interesting facts has come to light."

An uneasy feeling crept up my spine and my mind buzzed lightly, "What facts?"

"It has come to the NSA's attention that Mr. Manoso code named Ranger was tapped for a project for the Secret Service before he left the Army.  It was during this time that The Christian otherwise known as Samuel Emerson had approached Ranger and recruited him for the SGO."

A sick feeling settled in my stomach as I leaned against the railing behind me, "What are you implying," I whispered.

"At 5:15 PM yesterday evening as your husband was on his way to the Miami airport.  I believe he called you and told you that he would be late for your friends wedding. He was arrested by the NSA for selling secrets to hostile enemies of this United States and connections to several terrorist groups around the world."

I clutched my stomach as my vision seemed to gray as my breathing grew tight, "You're wrong," I said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Manoso I wish I where," He said.

"Fuck you," I said as I pushed past him and just kept on going until I reached the inside of the beach house.  I paused as I watched the happy couple at the head table and felt myself get sick all over again.  I reached into my clutch purse, pulled out my phone and dialed a number I promised myself I would never need to use again.  "What the hell?" I asked when he answered.

For a long moment all I heard was his breathing over the line, "I take it you spoke to Davers," he said darkly.

"What's going on DM?" I turned back toward the front doors and kept an eye on Davers as he too pulled out a phone and dialed.

"Too much to say over an unsecured line, where you at?" DM asked.

I rested my head against the cool wall beside me and tried to focus on my breathing, "Point Pleasant at Joe's wedding reception."

"Can you get away without Davers following?"  I looked back at Davers as he seemed to be arguing into the phone he held.  I then swept my gaze along the room and noted the back entrance.  "Yeah, I can get out."

"You still have it?" He asked me.

The twisting in my gut got worse, "Yeah I do."

"One hour Jersey," and he hung up.  I snapped my phone close and squared my shoulders and made my way further into the reception.  I worked a fake smile onto my face as I passed the people I knew from the Trenton PD, and some of Joe's family.  I waved back at Eddy and his wife Shirley. 

I was almost to the service entrance when, "Leaving early, Cupcake."

Turning slowly I smiled at Joe, "Won't Monica be a little put out that you're calling me Cupcake."

"Cut the crap Stephanie, what's going on?" He asked. 

The smile slipped from my face as I tried to regain my composure.  Right now I did not need to make a scene.  "It's your wedding day Joe," I said lightly, "You don't need to worry about me.  I'm Ranger's problem remember."

"Habit," he said as his eyes were all cop.

I reached out and patted Joe's arm, "Its okay really."  I looked past his shoulder to Monica who was walking toward us, "Go and dance with your bride and be happy."

He gave me one more uncertain look and then turned to meet Monica before she got any closer and pulled her close and kissed her breathless.  I was happy for Joe, but right now I needed to get out and find out what happened to my own husband.

I walked out the back door and headed toward my black Porsche with the license plate BABE.  I remote unlocked the door and slid in the passenger side. I griped the steering wheel tightly as I turned the ignition on my car and headed toward the past.  Hoping something there would unlock the secrets to the situation I now found myself.  I had a feeling a storm was coming and if I wasn't prepared I would end up washed away.

_A/N:  Title from the Song Bed of Lies by Matchbox 20._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Sequel to: Finding Yesterday**_

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama**_

Bed of Lies

Chapter 2

By Elissahara30

**Trenton, New Jersey**

I pulled into the driveway in front of my house, a very plain two story brick affair with a tidy lawn. I turned off the engine and jumped out of my car and ran for the front door. I fumbled with the security lock before I managed to fling the door open. I shut the door and reset the lock and I took the stairs two at a time and raced into the master bedroom. I flung opened the closet door and pushed my cloths out of the way. I felt around the wall to the fake panel and pulled it off. I stopped and stared at the safe mounted into the inset. I wiped my sweaty hands against my dress and tried to control the shaking.

I carefully spun the dial until I felt each tumbler clicked under my hands. Breathing in deeply I pulled on the handle and the door released. There wasn't much on the inside of the safe, but what was there . . . yeah. I tried hard not to think about it on a daily basis. I put the items in the safe so I could pretend they didn't exist. I reached for my wooden box took it out. I moved over to the bed and sat down heavily.

Ranger had trusted me with his secrets and now there was more I had to uncover in order to protect him. Inside the box was another item, something DM had given me before we had parted ways back in France.

I stood up and grabbed my big bag and put the box in it. I moved over to my dresser and picked up a cell phone. In my jewelry box in the bottom drawer set into the back I took out the emergency battery and assembled the phone.

I turned and surveyed the room one more time and walked out. I headed toward my kitchen and opened the pantry door and pulled out another bag from the back. I opened up the bag and checked the 9 mil for ammo and my extra clip. I slip the gun back into the bag. Taking my items exited out to my back patio. I walked toward the back gate and opened up the fake brick and pulled out a set of keys. I exited the back gate and walked five houses down to an old garage and used one of my keys to open the door.

Not long after the phone rang.

"So what now?" I said as I made my way toward the old blue Nissan. I stepped around the old paint cans and rusty gasoline containers.

"What did Davers tell you?" DM asked.

"Ranger's been arrested by the NSA, that when The Christian was recruited him he was working for a project with the Secret Service." I said. "Davers said that Ranger was linked to known terrorists groups."

I waited in tense silence hoping DM had some answers, "Do you know where he's being detained?"

I closed my eyes, god he's being held prisoner again, this time by his own government. "No," I said in misery.

"What ever you do Jersey you have to keep the assets secure," DM stressed.

I opened the trunk and flipped back the rug. Instead of a wheel well there was another safe one that Al had installed just for me. I dialed in the combination and opened it up. I put my bag with the wooden box inside and locked it up. I put the rug back and threw my other bag on top, "Ranger was arrested in Miami, can you find out where he's being detained?"

"Miami?" DM asked and my stomach clenched at his dark tone. I stood up straight as I closed the lid and started for the driver's side door.

"What are you thinking?" I leaned heavily against my car and waited.

"Guantanamo Bay," he said.

Oh God, my legs give out and I slid to the floor of the garage, "No," I breathed. Images unbidden flitted through my mind. They wouldn't do that to Ranger. God, I hope that wouldn't take him there.

"Jersey, damn it you're no help if you start panicking," DM yelled over the line.

I haven't felt this helpless since Ranger had disappeared nearly four years ago. "What can I do?"

"Get out, head north Jersey. I'll meet you in Boston." I can hear DM moving on the other end of the line and I had to wonder if DM is close.

I pressed the heel of my hand against my eye, to stop the twitching. I breathed in and out through my nose, "Find out for me DM," I whispered. "Find out where they've taken him."

"Jersey . . ."

"I mean it! I need to know . . . just . . . please." The line was silent as I waited for him to say anything.

"I'll see you in Boston," and he disconnected the call.

I curled into myself as the first sob broke through. Pounding the concrete under my feet until my hands felt bruised, I wanted to scream. This can't be happening, not again, not to us. I don't know how long I stayed curled up there on the floor. But I didn't move until I felt the chill seep through my dress. Like an old arthritic woman I slowly uncurled myself and clawed at the side of the car trying to get myself up.

I picked up my phone and dialed another number, "Yeah, I'm going out of town. Remember to feed Rex," and I hung up.

I got in the Nissan, flicked the garage button and at every rusty creak it reflected what I felt inside. Overburden and warn out. I put the car in drive and turned away from my home. Again.

TBC . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Sequel to: Finding Yesterday**_

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama**_

Bed of Lies

Chapter 3

By Elissahara30

**Boston, Massachusetts**

I drove down Franklin Street until I got to Post Office Square underground garage. I turned off the street and drove down the winding tunnel until I got to the very bottom the seventh floor parking garage. The lighting was dim, and I didn't care. I had been on the road for over five hours only stopping once to change out of my dress into a pair of worn jeans and a black sweater.

I've never felt to warn out as I do now. My eyes burned and as I turned the key off the ignition I slumped back completely. Even though my body ached, there was no way I could sleep.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and held the old warn copper key in my hand. In the two years that Ranger and I had been married I never once thought about our contingency plans. When Ranger had made me memorize six "safe" addresses with a special catch of money and identities, I had accused him of being a paranoid bastard and I worked hard at pretending that I would never need to use any of it.

I worked hard at pretending away what happened in France.

But . . .

I knew I would need this information someday. Because no matter how hard I tried not to think about it, "it" was always there. God I just wish I could have had more than just two years. Not enough breathing space or room to get comfortable with just being Stephanie again.

I opened the car door and got out. I reached into the back and grabbed my duffel bag, opening the top and pulling out my Sig, I dropped the clip into the palm of my hand checked the ammo and slammed the magazine home then I slid the gun into the back of my jeans and pulled the black sweater over the top. I took one large step back away from the car and set the alarm. Hell my Porsche didn't have as an elaborate of a system as this crappy Nissan did, and I pity the asshole who tried to jack this car.

I made my way to the elevator and pushed the call button and tried to calm my nerves. I wonder if DM has been close this whole time. Did he know what was going to happen with Ranger? I wouldn't put it past him at all, DM has a lot of baggage and his biggest prize right now would be getting The Christian for all the shit that went down between him and Eleanor.

When the elevator doors opened I stepped in and keyed in the street level button. I eyed the camera in the corner and gave it a finger wave, just to be a little more mysterious, because if Davers didn't find me, I knew others will.

I exited out of the elevator and started walking northeast toward Water Street, It was quiet for a Sunday, of course being that its Sunday I didn't expect to see a lot of people out even if its Boston. I turned left at Water Street keeping my head down and my hands in my pockets. I wanted to look as small and insignificant as possible. I turned left on Devonshire Street. I remember last fall when Ranger and I walked this very route.

"_See that over there Babe," he said to me, "The cameras on these buildings here, you want to keep your face down. It makes it harder to identify you. Always wear baggy clothes, hunch over if you can. Make yourself look as unisex as possible."_

_I linked my arm through his, "Today I want everyone to know that I am with the sexiest man around."_

_Ranger smiled at me even though his eyes were serious, "Just remember."_

_I leaned into him, letting his body warm mine, "Yes I will."_

And I continued on down Winthrop Square. Sometime between Winthrop and Otis Street my neck started to prickle. I stopped and looked into the storefront window and waited. My phone rang.

I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out my second cell, ditching the other one when I had changed my dress. "Yeah," I answered.

"You look like crap Jersey," DM said over the line.

I snorted, "Way to win a woman's heart DM," I said.

"Good thing I'm only talking to you then," DM replied.

"See there's the wit and charm that I've been missing," I grouched. "Where're you at?"

"End of Bedford Street," he said, "I tapped into the camera grid, and if it stays clear when you get here I'll rendezvous to pick you up."

"And if it's not clear," I asked.

"Just try not to draw attention to yourself," And the line went dead, I flipped the phone closed and put it back in my pocket. I wanted so badly to turn around and flip off the camera, but I didn't want to give up my position.

I continued my way down to Otis Street and continued on to Kingston until I finally turned right on Bedford Street. I didn't see anyone or any vehicle that could have belonged to DM. I made my way to the bus stop against the poll right beside me.

I didn't move as someone stood at the bus stop next to me. Out of my peripheral vision I could see a man in a dark suit. "It's getting late for the bus," his cultured voice said. "It would be my pleasure to take you were you were you need to go."

Good lord was he hitting on me? The idea that I looked like a desperate homeless woman flashed through my mind. I was vain enough to realize the thought didn't sit well with me. But before I could turn around and tell this guy to take his pity or whatever else he wanted to offer and shove it up his ass.

He said something else to me that made my heart speed up, "I can help you Mrs. Manoso."

I didn't move as I sat there, "I think you have me confused Mister," I said as I flattened my voice out, washing away the New Jersey and adopting a bland accent.

"I know I have the right person," he said his voice silky smooth and dangerous.

I shifted ever so slightly closer to the street, still keeping my face averted and down, "Supposing that I'm this Mrs. Manoso, what you offering?" I asked.

"This really isn't the venue for this kind of discussion." He commented, as I felt him reach out and grab my arm.

Without much conscious thought on my part I spun around and my Sig Sauer was pressed into the man's side below his ribs, "Who are you?" Because if I didn't meet up with DM soon I was going to crawl out of my skin and go do something very stupid.

The tailored man beside me didn't seem fazed by the gun that was pressed into his side. He cleared his throat, "I'm Agent Mateo Jones," he said.

Well shit not some random sicko, and I was disappointed. Perverts I could deal with, the government was another matter all together, "Are you NSA?"

Jones snorted roughly beside me, "Hardly Mrs. Manoso, I work for the CIA."

And my day just keeps getting better and better. "You've nothing I really want to listen to, so if you don't mind you can go on your merry way."

Jones turned towards me so the gun was now pressed into his stomach, he flashed me a full on white toothed smile, "Are you willing to bet your husband's life on that?"

I gritted my teeth, "Are you?" Because damn it I've had enough with the fucked up cryptic remarks shit.

"I'm not playing any games with you," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at Agent Jones, "See you're not the first agent I've ever had to deal with and I doubt you're going to be the last. And in my experience every single one of you like to play head games."

"Dose that include your husband?" Jones asked as a grimace graced his lips.

eHe H

I smirked as a flipped the safety off my gun, "Damn straight."

I heard the sound of a car screaming down the quiet street, I heard a few upset shouts from further away and I moved back until my heels hung over the concrete and I gave Jones a two fingered salute and the car screeched to a halt behind me, "See around Agent Jones."

"You're making a big mistake," he called after me as I got into the car.

I didn't bother saying anything more. I sat back in the seat as DM punched the gas and took off. "I thought you weren't going to get me if I drew attention to myself."

DM scowled at me, "I'd forgotten about how much attention you attract Jersey. Plus I know Jones and I didn't want you to have to wrangle with him."

"Former associate of yours," I said quietly as the events of the last several yours caught with me and I started to feel myself fall into weary exhaustion.

Something dark and unreadable passed over DM's face, "Yeah you could say that," he flicked a flash drive to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"The information on what happened to Ranger."

"Oh," I said as curled my fingers around the flash drive. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys and touched the copper one on the key ring. "I need to get to go to my apartment here."

"What's there?" DM asked as he checked the rear view mirror before making a sharp turn down a side street.

I looked out the passenger side window, letting my head rest against the cool glass. Everything and nothing, I wanted to answer. The path to my loneliness and heartache maybe, "My gear," I said instead.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Sequel to: Finding Yesterday**_

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama**_

Bed of Lies

Chapter 4

By Elissahara30

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Here I was reliving the life I'd left behind in France, staying in another apartment waiting, and wondering what roll I'm to adopt next. I sat on the single twin sized bed in the bare white walled apartment. My duffel sat on floor and I had my oil cloth rolled out before me with my gun cleaning kit, cleaning brush and my Sig Sauer P220. This particular weapon was a wedding present from Ranger and I've been very thorough of its care.

I could almost hear Ranger's voice in my head and feel his hands as he guided my hands against the P220. I closed my eyes as my fingers glided across the cool surface, dismantling the weapon with practiced ease and remembered back to the very first time Ranger has showed me how to clean my gun.

"_Babe the first thing you need to do is," Ranger held my P220 in his capable hands, "Push the recoil spring guide forward, raise it carefully and remove the recoil spring with the spring guide from the slide."_

"_Right the spring guide from the slide," I said as I smiled at him, because really I didn't have a clue._

_He gave me his barely there smile as he moved to sit behind me, he took my hands and placed them on the gun, "This long part here," he slide the top of the gun forward showing the channel inside, "This is the slide." With my hands in his he helped me remove the recoil spring & guide from the P220 slide._

"_Hmm," I commented, I didn't like guns yet the feel of Ranger and the pistol in my hand, and I started to feel very warm inside._

"_Now we remove the barrel from the slide," and he demonstrated picking up the barrel and pulling it out of the slide._

_Ranger set the disassembled parts of the gun on the cloth in front of us, "Lubricate the cleaning brush with gun oil and insert it into the barrel through the chamber."_

_I think I stopped breathing as he guided my hands again using the oiled brush to remove dirt and powder residue from our target practice session earlier. Ranger picked up another cloth and gently started wiping the powder residue and oil from the barrel. I felt myself get dizzy as he used my hands to clean the slide & recoil spring. My breath hitched as we wiped away any excess oil and grease off the gun._

_With his lips next to my ear he said, "Once you check to make sure that there isn't any debris inside the pistol."I looked at everything and nodded my head mutely, "now insert the barrel back into the slide, then the recoil spring on the recoil spring guide."_

_I couldn't help it as my hands started to tremble and my breathing quickened as my hands did as ordered. "Now insert into the slide," Ranger's lips caressed my cheek._

_Ranger took the partially assembled P220 from my hands, set it on the oil cloth and kissed me breathless._

I shook myself out of the memory and looked down at the now cleaned re-assembled P220 in my hands. I set the gun down and stood up to get some space. I hugged my arms around myself to get control over my emotions. I paced around the room before I grabbed my lap top out of my carry case and booted it up.

I held the flash drive in my hand, amazing that something so small and harmless looking could be either nothing or hold something very, very painful. I had asked for the information here and I do need to know, but really I'm not sure I want to know. It's almost easier to close my eyes and pretend that Ranger was still in Miami. That he's just taking his time before catching his flight, and that he was going to be home real soon.

I could hear DM moving around in the other room, doing a sweep he said. This wasn't his place, he told me. True, it was mine. Ranger had let me pick this apartment, set it up the way I wanted. Funny my biggest criteria, was clean.

I closed my hand around the flash drive again and walked toward the window, I could see Pinckney Street below and noticed how quite it was tonight. Boston could almost be a world away from Trenton. I won't be quite as far away as France, hopefully not as lonely, but still not home.

I turned away from the window and headed back to the bed and sat down and pulled the laptop to me. I pushed the flash drive into the USB slot and closed my eyes briefly. This was my last chance to not read the files, to just go on thinking that my husband will find his way out of where ever he was being kept and come home to me.

I booted up the directory and opened the first file and started reading. When I finished the all the files on the flash drive I carefully closed the laptop and sat back on the bed. I didn't know what to feel at the moment and right now I needed the numbness. I stood up slowly and made my way to the front room and DM turned to me and waited for me to speak.

"What do you know about the Petrovich Edict and how it seems to involve you, The Christian, Ranger, NSA and Agent Jones?" I leaned carefully against the door behind me.

DM looked past my shoulder not meeting my eyes, "its classified Jersey."

"Bullshit," I said.

His eyes met mine with a fire I had never seen before, "Those papers are dangerous and I'm warning you now not to go down that road."

"Maybe Agent Jones can tell me about them," I threatened knowing that I was treading in very murky waters right now.

The muscle in DM's jaw twitched as he continued to look at me, "He'll do everything in his power to get his hands on what Ranger had to do to secure . . . damn it Jersey if you. . ." he paused to breathe out sharply, "If I'd known Jersey . . ."

"If you'd known would you have warned Ranger in time?" I felt the first real sense of feeling creep into my stomach.

"Yes," he stressed.

"Then tell me DM how the hell am I going to get him out of GitMo?" I wanted to scream it; they took my husband to the very last place any sane human should ever be taken. Because God only knows what is happening to my husband now. And there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it.

"I don't know if you can," DM confessed.

"I have to do something, I'm not letting Ranger just rot away there, if I have to . . . I'll expose what I have." I threatened, feeling hot and my knowing my control was slipping away.

"Ranger would never forgive you if you did that," DM warned.

And damn it I knew it was true; Ranger had kept that disk out of certain hands for years. It was the one rule I knew I had to obey, meant letting Ranger stay in prison.

"There has to be someone DM, The Christian is there something we have on him? There is no way in hell I'm going to let this go." I moved away from the door and made my way over to the little kitchenette. I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and popped the top and drank deeply.

I closed my eyes against the sudden sense of loss, I leaned my head against the cupboard and I didn't move as DM came closer. "There is one person who we should talk to, but it means going to DC."

I turned my head and just stared at DM for a long time, "Who?"

He turned his face away from me again and somehow I wasn't going to like what he had to say to me, "Eleanor."

I pushed away from him and the kitchenette violently, "Fuck no!"

DM came closer and grabbed my arm, "She has contacts we can use," DM shook me hard, "You think I like having to even talk to her, and do you know what it's costing me to even consider what we have to do to get her cooperation?"

Shaking my head I pulled away, "No," I said.

"What happened to you wanting to do anything to get Ranger free," DM mocked.

DM was a bastard and we both knew it and it just ate at me. I was contemplating doing something so detrimental to national security to get Ranger free was unforgivable. But Eleanor was evil, plain and simple and I hated the very air she breathed. I thought briefly to my P220 in the bed room and how much I would love to use it on her.

"Why DC, I thought she's a resident at Lexington." I said.

"Once I knew what happened to Ranger, I contacted someone who owes me a favor, had Eleanor transferred to the Central office in DC," DM said.

"How very pro-active of you," My thoughts drifted back to Scrog and I sneered at DM, "Make sure it's her and not some look alike okay?"

"I need you to be on board with this Jersey," He reached out and touched my arm briefly before pulling away, "It won't work otherwise."

I hated not having any choices, and I turned away and went back into my room. I went to my sweater and pulled out the card that Agent Jones and slipped in and held it in my hands. He was part of the problem and possibly the solution to getting Ranger out of prison. I moved to my bag and put the card in with my IDs and closed it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Sequel to: Finding Yesterday**_

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama**_

Bed of Lies

Chapter 5

By Elissahara30

**The Center SGO operations, Washington D.C.**

The Center wasn't really the center of anything; the SGO's compound barley merited being part of the District of Columbia. I stood before the mountain worth of stairs, wondering if I was making a huge mistake by trusting DM again. I looked over at him and he was straightening his tie trying, I had never seen him look so uncomfortable in his skin before and that just added to my unease.

He quietly handed me my SGO credentials and I took it carefully. I had never intended to join them, but once I got back from France Ranger made sure I had the option. Looking at them in my hand, I couldn't help but wonder again if the last few years were leading me down this path. That no matter how hard I wanted a 'normal' life, it just wasn't achievable. Being with Ranger had meant as many sacrifices as it did to simply love him. It was something I understood, and on some level accepted.

I checked my gun holster in my jacket and gently touched the butt of the P220, slipped my credentials into my jacket and looked over to DM, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I said.

He nodded his head and led the way up the stairs to the main doors; I couldn't help but look up at the metal bars hidden in the holes along the top. I tried to suppress the whole walking into the den of the devil. I could hear my heels click, click against the black marble floor lobby floor with the emblem of the SGO so proudly engraved in blue and gold across the surface.

Before the bank of elevators was the security station with the metal detectors on the right and left side of the mammoth desk. The silver of the detectors stood out among all the black and gold of the lobby, we took the left most line and watched as DM flashed his credentials and put his gun in the slot. He walked through the detector and when the alarm blaring and he took his gun back and waited for me.

I pulled out my own ID and flashed it to the guard and slipped my P220 in the slot, and I held my breath as I went through the metal detector, and hid my grimace as the alarm went off. The guard pulled me aside and I gave DM an apologetic shrug as the hand sweeper went over my person. It stopped at my head and I gently tugged out the metal hair clip. My hair fell in long curls down my shoulder. Once I removed the clip nothing else pinned on the alarm.

"Need anything else?" I asked the guard, he shook his head no at me and I took my gun and my hair clip back and made my way to DM.

We made our way to the bank of elevators and DM pressed the call button. DM looked at me and I gave him my best no nonsense smile, but I feared he didn't buy it for a moment. The doors opened and we stepped onto the elevator. I had only been to The Center once before, two years ago when Ranger and I returned to the United States; we were both debriefed on what happened in France. But of course those interviews happened on the fourth floor. We were headed down to level eight, the detention block.

When the doors opened and we exited, I suppressed a shiver. I could feel the little hairs on my arms buzz from the electricity in the air. It smelled heavily of ozone, and I really didn't want to know why. DM led the way down the corridor, the sound echoing hollowly around us. I kept my focus on DM's back, trying not to notice the cameras at every angle, not much room to maneuver, no camera blind spots.

We made our way to a glass enclosed room with a table and four chairs in the middle. And there sitting at the table was Katharine Kilbourne aka Eleanor. She looked good in her orange uniform and I god did I hate that bitch. Outside the glass room stood another uniformed guard and he was huge. Tank didn't even have anything on this guy he was so big. DM and I both gave over our ID's as we waited to be let into the glass room.

When the guard was satisfied with our credentials he pushed a combo on the key pad beside the door. I followed DM into the room and sat quietly in the chair across from Eleanor. DM sat down stiffly beside me and Eleanor gave us both a superior smile.

"Don't you look good Doug, all dressed up just for me," Eleanor simpered.

"Cut the crap Kathy," DM spat back.

"Temper, temper Doug, not a way to treat me now is it?" She turned to me, "How's Carlos doing, he miss me? I sure miss him."

DM put a restraining hand on my arm, and Eleanor smirked all the more, "Now I know you didn't have me moved here just for a social visit. What's my deal?"

"A little presumptuous of you Kathy," DM said.

"You're just predictable Doug, just like your girlfriend over there," Eleanor said.

"I am not predictable," I said through clenched teeth.

Eleanor leaned back in her chair and looked at the both of us closely, "The only reason Doug would be here is that it would have something to do with The Christian and you," her smile turned sharp, "Would only be here because of Ranger, am I right?"

DM reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the file that he had received from the NSA about The Christian, he set it down on the table, "The Christian was picked up by the NSA in the middle east."

"I love it when I right," she didn't move toward the file, "Not a word until I know what my deal is," Eleanor said.

"I can cut your sentence by half," he said.

"Not enough," Eleanor countered.

"Give an offer," DM said.

"Time served with a new identity and seed money," she said.

"Fuck that!" I yelled as I stood up.

"Jersey," DM reached up and pulled me down hard into the chair, "Shut up."

I looked away from Eleanor's triumphant smile. "Time served, and I promise not to let anyone know you're out." DM said.

"You must think I'm a rank armature at this Doug, no deal. Send me back to Lexington. I had a rather nice cell with a lovely girl named Leigh lee. The things she could do . . .," DM reached across the table and grabbed Eleanor's arm and pulled her to him, "You're going to tell me what I need to know!"

She pulled herself free, "No I am not."

DM opened the file before him and pulled out a picture of The Christian and another man, "Who is this?"

She sat back crossed her arms and smiled, "You must be desperate to have to come to me and ask. No one else willing to talk to the mighty Devil Mage anymore, I feel so bad inside."

"I don't think she knows anything," I said as I pulled the file over to me, "I bet all you know is a bunch of bull shit anyway."

"Petty insults won't work on me Stephie," she said, "I'm much more talented than that after all."

I leaned forward and smiled, "Two words Eleanor only two," I said.

"Please I'm dying with anticipation," She mocked.

"Petrovich Edict," I said.

The mood change in the room was instantaneous, as D+M swore under his breath and Eleanor pushed back from the table and stood up, and for the first time since I met the bitch I saw fear. She was almost to the doors when I grabbed her arm and swung her around, "I want to know what you know?"

She looked between DM and I and she pulled away and closed her arm around herself, "No deal, send me back now!"

DM went around me and steered Eleanor back to the table, "We're not here for that Kathy, we just want information on The Christian that's all I'm asking."

"How many did you contact Doug? How many know you brought me here?" She asked her eyes pleading with him, "I don't want to be involved."

"I asked a couple of favors that's all, no one knows why." DM assured.

But it wasn't enough, she knew something and I needed to know what, "They took Ranger to GitMo," I said.

Eleanor rested her head in her hands, "Then it's started," she whispered and looked up at DM, "You said the NSA have The Christian and they removed Ranger. Do you realize how much danger you have just put me in?"

"You think what happened to The Christian and Ranger has to do with the . . ." Eleanor raised her hand to quiet me, "Don't say it again."

"What are you afraid of then?" I asked.

Eleanor looked at DM, "Did you ever wonder why he sold out Doug," her voice lost all its energy, "He knew someday they were going to find him and he wanted out at any cost. If he was smart he got rid of his key code a long time ago."

"What key code?" I couldn't help asking.

Eleanor looked at me for a long time neither of us moving, "There are five codes belonging to five agents."

"Kathy stop," DM warned.

She looked at DM sharply and leaned forward her eyes intent, "You wanted information then you're going to have to get me out now."

"I can't do that," DM said.

"If I can get you out," I whispered urgently, "What can you tell me?"

"God damn Jersey," DM pulled me back, "You can't do that."

"I have too," I said.

"The Christian was making a deal," Eleanor said to both of us and we turned and looked at her as one, "I knew because he wanted me out to help with a special project. I think whoever promised him immunity was the same someone that wants the key codes. I think they received Ranger's name from him."

"Who else has the codes," I asked.

"I don't know, I was never supposed to know." I looked at DM and his eyes were showed and before I could ask another question a voice called out, "Times up."

We turned as one, as a man in a suite stood just inside the glass door, the mammoth guard was missing. I felt DM stiffen next to me, "We're not done speaking to the prisoner."

The man's face remained blank as he came further into the room and Eleanor reached out and took my hand. I turned and looked at her and she moved the photo from The Christian's file close to me. Our eyes met, "Aaron Mantinkin," she mouthed.

The slid the photo closer to me and nodded my head very carefully to acknowledge that I hear her. The man came closer to our table and flashed his badge, "Agent Warren NSA, I need to secure the prisoner and take the files."

"You have no authorization to be here," DM said.

"I have a subpoena for Katharine Kilbourne; she is to be remanded with the NSA in regards to our continuing investigation into the agent known as The Christian." Eleanor squeezed my arm tighter.

"We're just finishing," I said neutrally and I gently moved Eleanor's hands of mine. I moved and up and tucked a hair behind my ear.

"You can't leave me here," Eleanor gritted out between her teeth at me.

I turned toward her and said, "I'm sorry I wish you had more information concerning our investigation." And started toward the glass door and as soon as my back was turned Eleanor launched herself at me and grabbed a fist full of hair.

"Get off me!" I yelled as both DM and Agent Warren prided her off me. My hair hung around my shoulders as Eleanor held a good chunk of my hair.

"Do I now have a bald spot," I said as I patted my head. DM grabbed my elbow and ushered me out of the room. We did double time on our way back to the elevators without looking back. We got on the elevator without incident and made our way up to the lobby level. We went through the check points again and out the front door. As we walked down the stairs the alarms started going off on the building and DM whirled around to start back up.

"No," I said.

"What?" He growled at me.

"Let's get out of here before this place is locked down and we're held for questioning." And I rushed the rest of the way toward where we parked our rental car. I slowed down as I noticed a photo on the windshield. It was of DM and me entering The Center building. I flipped the photo over; _I have my eyes on you._

I slipped the photo in my jacket before DM caught up with me and got into the car and started it up. I could hear sirens in the distance and as soon as DM got in I punched the peddle and took off down the road.

"What the hell was that back there?" He asked.

I took a sharp corner trying to get as much distance between us and the chaos starting back at The Center, "Keeping my promise." And I just kept on driving.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Sequel to: Finding Yesterday**_

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama**_

Bed of Lies

Chapter 6

By Elissahara30

**Milton, Delaware**

The fall out of Eleanor's escape caused DM and I to be very wary of each other and the NSA. I had to abandon my things that were left at the motel in DC. Thankfully I'd taken to the habit of keeping my bag with my most important information with me. Always have a handy stash while in town you never know when you need to leave it abruptly.

All networks were busy on the SGO's site and my back door hack didn't work anymore. I knew if I used it the NSA would be on us faster than I could turn around. God, all this watching and waiting was making my skin itch. My information on Aaron Mantinkin wasn't helpful and if good o'le Eleanor played me to get her ticket out of jail card then I was going to kill her this time around.

I sat in my old Nissan fingering the alarm key fob in my left hand. The last known address of Aaron Mantinkin was in Delaware. The apartments were white and squashed together with a postage stamp sized lawn in front. The circle complex reminded me of a lot of neighborhoods in Trenton.

I reached down and picked up my cell phone as it buzzed loudly against the center console, "Yeah," I said.

"He's not there," said Eleanor over the line.

I sat up straight as I said, "Where are you?"

"Close enough to keep an eye on you, but far enough that I can getaway before you got me," she chuckled. "Tell me Stephanie do you always stumble through life on pure dumb luck or is that an acquired skill?"

"I should have left you at the center," I growled as my grip tightened on my phone.

"Tsk, tsk Stephie," Eleanor purred, "I keep my deals."

"You were able to decipher the flash drive then?" I asked.

"Very clever to disguise it as a barrette," She replied, "Almost something I would have done."

"Did you have something to say or did you just want to shoot the shit," I reached down and flipped open a panel on the passenger side of the car and started the GPS tracker."

"Aaron's gone to ground since The Christian was picked up. Go to Georgetown, I left you some interesting tidbits regarding where you could locate him and Stephie?" Eleanor's voice held a trace of humor.

"Hmm," I said as I typed in the GPS keypad to get a lock on the tracker.

"If you're hunting for the tracker, you're wasting your time," she laughed, "I attached it to the package back in Georgetown."

Frowning I could see the tracker beep several miles away. "Bitch," I mumbled before saying out loud, "How can I trust that the information you gave me is good."

"You don't," she said before hanging up.

I calmly snapped my phone closed and set it down on the seat beside me. I loosened my grip on my key fob ignoring the sweaty finger prints left behind. I opened the car door and got out of the car. I moved away from the Nissan and stood in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the apartment complex.

"sonofafuckingbitchwhoreslutgoddamnsna . . .," and I noticed the elderly lady carefully walking away from her trash can white trash bag still in hand. Feeling my skin grow hot I tried to smile when the lady turned around and walked as fast as she could back into her apartment.

I put my finger against my twitching eye and went back to the car. Once inside I set the GPS to give me directions to the tracker in Georgetown and I started the car and made my way to whatever it was that Eleanor left behind.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

I pulled into an empty parking lot in Georgetown and turned the engine off on the old car. I reached over and opened the glove box pulling out a pair of binoculars and watched the building in front of me. It looked like an old 2 story office building that had seen better days, and from the outside it looked completely abandoned.

Underneath the passenger seat I pulled out the hidden drawer and picked up my P220, I checked the magazine before tucking the gun into the back of my jeans. I snagged my lock pick set, my mini mag light and stuffed those into my pocket of my hoodie. Reaching back into the drawer again I pulled out my soft black leather gloves. Once I felt ready I opened the door and got out of the car. I keyed the fob to set the alarm and slipped into my pocket before I slowly made my way to the alley way on the side of the building.

I panned my mini-mag light along the side of the building to see it there were any security cams in the alley way. Not seeing any I kept going until I came to the side of an emergency exit door.

There wasn't an outside lock on the door and but there was a metal plate along the door jam and side to the door. Putting the end of my flashlight in my mouth I reached into my pocket and pulled out my lock pick kit.

I eyed the brackets on the door critically before removing my miniature drill. I put in the three slotted bit and started the drill and begin to systematically remove reach of the screws. As each screw fell away I grabbed the metal plate and carefully set it on the ground.

I replaced the drill into the kit and pulled out the flat jam. I concentrated on wiggling the flat jam between the door and the door frame, I smiled around the flash light when the door popped open.

I put my tools back in the kit and slipped them back into my pocket, I eased the door open and quietly entered the building. Using my flash light I scanned the empty room. The whole bottom interior was empty and my footfalls echoed in the room. I checked each of the doors and finding nothing I went up the stairs toward the second floor.

I walked up the stairs slowly and with each step took me further up the atmosphere around me grew heavier. When I reached the second floor landing I removed my Sig Sauer from my jeans. The first room I checked was empty and I slowly made my way further down the hall, the second door opened onto to what looked like the break room with a small refrigerator and microwave. I carefully opened the refrigerator door and noticed that it was stocked with a pretty good assortment of food.

Shutting the door I exited the room and a certain sense of wrongness skittered over me. The building felt still and the air stale, like it was holding its breath. I looked at the room behind me, why stock a fridge full of food if you weren't going to hang around and eat any of it? Looking at the end of the hall was the last door and judging from its size one could easily assume that used to be the executive office, the biggest single office room in the building.

I checked the door and it swung inwardly . I panned the room with my flash light and froze. Off to the right swinging back and forth along the end of a rope was a man.

"Left me some interesting tidbits my ass," I growled. I tucked my gun back into my jeans then reaching into my pocket I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. Hitting the speed dial I waited for DM to pick up, "Where in the hell are you Jersey," he barked.

"Your wife is really fucked in the head," I said as I walked closer to the dead man. I reached up and tried not to gag as I started frisking him. I pulled out his wallet and I noticed something strapped to his it chest. It was a black satchel.

"This is a fact we established a long time ago, now where are you?" DM demanded.

"Eleanor sent me to Georgetown, in order to get information on where to find the elusive Mr. Mantinkin," I said as I flipped open the walled and swore under my breath, "She left me a dead Secret Agent by the name of Declan Gamble."

I heard what sounded like an echo from down bellow through the heating vents. I shoved the guys walled in my pocket and I put the flash light back into my mouth. I reached up and removed the black satchel from Agent Gambles body and tucked it under my arm. I took up the flash light and swept it around the room again. I noticed another door and I quickly checked it out. It was connected to another stairwell. I went out the door and prayed that whoever else was in the building didn't come up the back stairs too.

I kept going down until I felt I was below the first level and I came out into a private underground parking garage. I flattened myself against the wall as I heard another set of foot falls going slowly through the garage. I switched off the light as I kept myself against the wall and slowly felt along the cold concrete trying to keep myself as hidden as much as possible.

I shoved the flash light into my pocket as I worked on strapping the satchel to my body so I could have both hands free. Once I had the bag secured I reached back and got my gun. The foot steps stopped and I sucked in a quiet breath, my heart pounded hard against my rib cage. I felt like I waited hours in a space of minutes when the foot falls headed away from me. Damn I was lucky the guy wasn't using a flash light.

I strained my hearing as I listened to a door opening and I could see a glimpse of light. I carefully pulled out the mag light again and using it to guide my way to different pillars in the area. When no one came back I made a mad dash to the door. I waited again not wanting to bungle into whoever was here, but I knew the longer I waited the greater chance of getting caught.

Squaring my shoulders I put the flash light away and with my left hand I started to open the door. The door swung open abruptly and someone reached out and grabbed me. A gun was pressed to my head and a hand pressed over my mouth. "You're lucky I was the one to find you Jersey," DM whispered in my ear.

I licked his palm and he removed it in disgust, "You could have just let me through the door without scaring me half to death." I hissed between clenched teeth.

DM removed his gun from my head and stepped away, "Just to prove a point, don't go anywhere without back up." He turned and walked away.

"How'd you find me so quickly," I asked as we made your way toward the front of the building. Then I should have known better of course DM would find me. He always seemed to know where I was no matter how far away I tried to distance ourselves from each other.

"I'll see you in ten," was all he said as he got into a gray sedan and drove away.

I looked back at the building behind me and up the second story windows and knew someone was looking at me. Whoever it was didn't want the authorities here yet or me for that matter. I pulled out the key fob and deactivated the alarm before getting in the car. I carefully removed the black satchel and tried really hard not to think of death cooties.

I turned the key in the ignition and put the car in drive. I headed toward my next destination swallowing my guilt at leaving Agent Gamble behind.


End file.
